My Driving Instructor
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Driving. It'll be fun, yeah thats what the all say, are they right does Gabriella finally enjoy driving with Troy Bolton as her teacher. TxG! Rated M for future chapters credit to ElenaBolton19 for the cover image
1. Introductions

**My Driving Instructor**

**Hi so this is my new story and it is going to be based on my driving lessons experience I can now drive, and have be a qualified driver in the UK since 31****st**** January 2013... but I did start learning from my 17****th**** Birthday which was the 9****th**** May 2010 – so took me over 2 years to pass oh and 5 times and also I had until 14****th**** February 2013 to pass my test otherwise I would have to re-sit my theory test and I only just about passed it and well Hazard Perception is not so great so let's start off with the basic introductions too Troy and Gabriella.**

**Introductions**

Gabriella Grace Montez – Just turned 16, Birthday 14th December, Inexperienced, Slow learner, petite body, deep brown eyes and long dark brown curly hair.

Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, and tomorrow I turn 16 and guess what, my mom thought it would be great to get me 10 starter lessons in driving, I can't get in a car I'll end up driving it off a cliff or into a wall, but she assured me that I'll do great and pick it up easily I hope so. Well my lesson is at 10am best get some sleep.

Troy Jack Bolton – Almost 25, Birthday 18th February, Single, Owner of Cali School of Motoring (CSOM), 98% pass rate, Crystal blue eyes, blonde hair over his eyes and he always wears his signature pair of black converse

'Gabriella Montez' Troy said to himself as he read over his lessons for tomorrow, 'first time' he thought as he closed his book before gathering in and the directions and set them by the front door before heading upstairs of his lonely three-bed roomed house, letting Dodge his German Shepherd follow him up to curl up at the foot of the bed. Setting his alarm fir 8:30am to get a shower and the car ready for Gabriella first time.

The Lessons start out normal but will they amount into anything more?

**Well Guys Review If You Want This Story Writing Will Post First Chapter FRIDAY 12****TH**** APRIL 2013**

**EXCITED!**


	2. The Start

**My Driving Instructor **

**First off the cover photo for this story was made by my best friend who is almost like a sister to me ElenaBolton19 she is truly an expert using a photo website to make what she has made and I will defintley be seeing if she can make more for any future stories I write**

**Secondly if you do read Family Complete I am sorry I haven't updated in ages my course in college really expects FULL-TIME I am in 5 days a week although Monday is only a Math Lesson... I also have Counselling for home life problems (they are an hour long each, once a week) and I also have Learning Mentor Meetings (no longer than 30 mins) sometimes twice a week so I am a busy little bee, plus I am constantly out on location filming in holidays... and also I live a good hour bus journey from college so I am up early, and home late... this story is gonna have a update day on Sunday Evening no later than 10pm GMT... so yeah 10pm UK Time.**

**Thirdly THANK YOU for all the support I got loads of new favourites and followers... I know this is a Friday update the next one will be Sunday and then every Sunday after then**.

**Chapter One**

"Gabriella?" Maria Montez called up to her daughter who was locked in her bedroom after finding out what her birthday present was.

Maria had decided to give Gabriella a starter of 10 lessons for her sixteenth birthday so she could learn to drive and then end up driving herself to and from school and not have to rely on her or take the bus

"WHAT?!" Gabriella screeched being a stroppy teenager

"We need to talk this over come down here now" Maria said as she heard her daughter stomp down the stairs before throwing herself into the couch sitting against the living room wall looking angry

"Look sweetie, I just think you'll enjoy it, you'll like Troy he is top rated driving instructor in California, you'll pick it up easily and if you don't like it after you've tried a range of things after the ten lessons than you do not need anymore but I'll support you decision 100% just try it please sweetie" Maria begged her daughter

"I'll give it a go Mom, but I can't promise I'll like it, or Troy" Gabriella said before heading upstairs after grabbing a bottle of Sprite and one of her mom's famous chocolate brownies.

***With Troy***

"Dodge" Troy shouted across the park he lives around the corner from, he smiled as Dodge came running back full force with the tennis ball Troy has just threw, the soggy ball being dropped at his feet

"Go!" Troy said launching the tennis ball across the park and watching the dog run full speed towards it before spinning right back around and running back dropping the ball before lying down at his feet

"Tired?" Troy asked stroking the German Shepherds fur, before attaching the leash to his light green collar and walking towards the exit of the park. Troy walked to the pet store on the corner of his road tying Dodge up outside while buying some food for Dodge then heading round the corner to his house.

***With Gabriella***

"Tay, do you think I'll like it?" Gabriella asked over Skype that night

"Well I don't turn 16 until April so I can't really say Gabi" Taylor smiled she was Gabriella's best friend along with Sharpay, Sharpay is the eldest of them all her birthday is the 5th September and Sharpay has been driving since her birthday she hasn't passed her test yet but she's close to booking it

"Sharpay enjoys it right?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah but Gabi she is getting a car as soon as she passes her test, also she won't get her allowance if she doesn't do the lessons, she has to like it" Taylor said noticing the time

"Gabi it's 9:49pm I need to head to bed, I'm up early to take Bex the park" Taylor said, Bex or Rebecca was her 6 year old sister she looked just like Taylor, dark skinned, black long hair, lovely brown eyes and a bright smile the only difference was the age, they were similarly identical.

"Okay I'm up at 10am for the lesson anyway so I'll talk to you later Tay, have fun and say Hi to Bex for me" Gabriella said before waving and logging out of Skype, shutting down her laptop.

***Next Morning, With Troy – 8am***

Troy woke up at 8am the next morning, sleepily walking into his bathroom, switching on his shower before removing his pyjama bottoms and socks (yum!) and stepping into the steaming hot water washing his hair and body fast, he was out the shower by 8:30am, and he went downstairs fed Dodge and then watched some Saturday morning news while eating his breakfast, by 9:15am he was done he quickly got dressed, not forgetting his signature pair of black converse and got into the learner car making sure to put the sign on the roof which read 'Cali, School of Motoring' with a red L in the left hand corner for learner. He headed to Gabriella's house making sure he got there 10 minutes early.

***With Gabriella***

It was 8:30am and Gabriella was still just lying in bed now wanting to move, today was her birthday but she didn't want to move she didn't want to drive a car it looked scary and also a manual car which meant changing gear, Gabriella pretended to still be asleep when she heard her mom come in the room.

"Gabi, it's half eight, Troy will be here at 10am to take you on your first lesson" Maria said as Gabriella just groaned and rolled over so her face was flat against the mattress

"Gabi come on, shake a leg" Maria said smiling as Gabriella shook a leg under the quilt but nothing else

"Gabi, it's your birthday" Maria tried now

"Exactly I never rise before 11am on my birthday whether I have school or not, you're lucky school got let out early this Christmas" Gabriella said rolling over pulling the quilt over her head

"That's it" Maria said pulling the quilt clean off of Gabriella letting the cold December chill that lined the house hit Gabriella quickly

"Fine... I'll get up but I can't promise I'm gonna be happy about it" Gabriella said

"Be quiet about it I don't want you waking Jazzy up" Maria said before leaving the bedroom

Jazzy or Jazmin Alicia Montez was Gabriella's four year old sister, she looked like Gabriella just she had green eyes from her father, George Montez was away on business her went away regularly after he became the co-owner of a giant toy manufacturer, Jazmin never complained when he brought home a new toy.

Gabriella exited the bathroom fresh and ready she threw her pyjamas into the hamper and pulled on dark wash jeans, and a long jumper, before pulling on a pair of black socks and her black high top converse, she tied her hair up in a high ponytail and clipping back the front, flyaway bits.

She entered the kitchen to find her breakfast on the island as she pulled herself onto the stool and started eating her mum came in holding Jazmin who was clearly still tired

"Jazzy wanted to say something" Maria said sitting Jazmin down on the counter in front of Gabriella

"What was it Jazzy?" Gabriella asked

"Good Luck and have fun" Jazzy said before throwing herself forward into Gabriella's arms Gabriella caught her effortlessly and spun her round, smiling at Jazmin's giggles

"Thank you Jazzy, I'll try and have fun" Gabriella said dropping Jazzy onto the couch, causing Jazzy to giggle once more

"Gabriella you have 15 minutes go and get your provisional licence" Maria said as Gabriella ran up the stairs to collect her card licence and her paper licence

As Gabriella came back down she could hear the familiar opening theme of Good Luck Charlie and saw the black ford fiesta now sitting on the drive with the L on the roof sharing the same sign as the Cali School of Motoring logo, Troy' s smug face in the driver's seat of the car 10 minutes early.

**Here's chapter one no driving yet or Troy and Gabriella meeting cause I wanna get this across first**

**I am from the UK therefore my learning the drive (which this is based off) will be entirely different to the procedures ion the USA and in different states also**

**Brief procedure here is**

**Apply for you provisional licence – allows you to drive with any person aged over 25 and has been driving for 3 years**

**When you are a good way into lessons you take your Theory test which consists of a multiple choice part and a part called Hazard Perception which are videos that you have to watch and click the mouse when you see a hazard**

**Once you have passed your Theory you have TWO years to pass you driving test, you're driving test is where you drive with a invigilator for 45 minutes doing one manoeuvre either a 3-point turn, a reverse around corner, bay parking, parallel park or an Emergency Stop and following traffic signals he gives you, following signs and basically driving obeying all traffic rules.**

**Once you have passed your driving test you are a fully qualified driver YAY!**

**I may make Gabriella do motorway/freeway/highway I think they are all the same lessons like I had 2 of just to understand the distance between and how stupid some people are and also how to enter and exit them via the slip road so yeahhh**

**So that's how Gabriella's are gonna go English Procedure in an American State of California**


	3. Lesson 1

**My Driving Instructor**

**Last Chapter**

As Gabriella came back down she could hear the familiar opening theme of Good Luck Charlie and saw the black ford fiesta now sitting on the drive with the L on the roof sharing the same sign as the Cali School of Motoring logo, Troy' s smug face in the driver's seat of the car 10 minutes early.

**Chapter Two**

"Mom, Troy's here" Gabriella said by the front door ready to leave

"Want me to come out with you?" Maria asked

"If you want too" Gabriella said leaving the room and smiling as Jazmin came running and Gabriella picked her up quickly before leaving the house and as she did she saw Troy get out of the car wearing distressed navy blue jeans and grey button up with a white t-shirt on underneath and the signature pair of black converse (not high-tops) as Gabriella got closer she saw he had electric aquamarine blue eyes, ones she could drown in

"Hello, I'm Troy Bolton I believe it is your first driving lesson today, am I correct?" Troy asked towards Gabriella

"Yeah, I'm Gabriella." Gabriella replied smiling while dropping Jazmin on the floor

"I'll be back with her in about an hour" Troy said towards Maria who now had hold of Jazmin

"Okay, have fun Gabriella" Maria said as Gabriella just rolled her eyes

"Right I'm going to drive us to a quiet road that is hardly used and I will let you sit in the seat get yourself adjusted and then we can get going okay?" Troy said looking at Gabriella

"Yeah, sure" Gabriella said with little interest

As they arrived at the empty road Gabriella and Troy switched seats.

"Your pedals go in ABC from the right inwards so far right, is your accelerator then your brake and then your clutch which you use to change gear, which is here" Troy said pointing to the stick shift in between both seats "1st gear is over to the left and up 2nd gear is over to the left and down 3rd gear is centre and up, 4th gear is centre and down, 5th gear is over to the right at up, and reverse gear is over to the right and down" Troy said as Gabriella looked horrified at the thought of changing gear

"How do i?" Gabriella asked timidly

"While moving you push the clutch in all the way and you move the gears up one by one you'll learn that all in no time" Troy said as Gabriella calmed

"Everything you need is on the dash, your indicator lights and on the left toggle and up is right signal and left is down signal, windscreen wipers are on your right toggle and lights are on the dash on your right and you use your left toggle by flicking it towards you and back to flash or pulling it and letting it click there to turn on your full beam headlights, but they do not come into practice until we do driving in the dark but as it gets dark quite early in winter if you have a lesson at 4pm you'll probably use your sidelights and then at 6pm probably your dipped headlights." Troy said as Gabriella looked shocked at the information overload

"Don't worry I'll talk you through it step by step" Troy said as Gabriella put her seat belt on and took one hold of the steering wheel finding a comfortable spot

"Now switch on your engine by taking hold of the key and turning it forwards until the lights on the dash come on wait for them to go off before starting the car" Gabriella did as she was told and smiled to herself when the diesel engine roared to life

"Now rest one foot over the clutch and the other over the accelerator" Troy said

Gabriella set her feet as he said and she assured herself she would only do this one lesson

"Now, press the clutch all the way down, and move into first gear" Troy said as Gabriella did it swiftly and easily while stationery

"Great now with the clutch lift it up in a thing I call slices, so you lift it up by one, then one more until your feel the car about ready to go, but first you'll have to give you car a few rev's, so press the accelerator so your little arrow goes to about the number 2 on the dial" Troy said pointing to it on the dash and Gabriella nodded

"Now feel the clutch lift up and try to go and before you go you slowly take the handbrake off" Troy said as Gabriella grabbed hold of the handbrake and pressed it in as she felt the car wanting to go but the handbrake was actually stopping it and she let out a yelp as the car lurched forwards but carried on slowly but smoothly down the road

"Try second" Troy said as Gabriella froze

"Clutch in, foot off revs into second gear, lift foot up slowly and add your revs back on until your feel the car moving faster, then when you are at about a speed of 20mph you can use your third gear in exactly the same way" Troy said as Gabriella just smiled

_His voice is perfect, he explains everything great, I could really see me enjoying these lessons as long as he is teaching me_

"Now Gabriella we are going try turning now we can turn left here, I'll turn the wheel with you then you can try on our way back round, so indicate left as I told you before" Troy said as Gabriella flicked the indicator down to put on her left signal

"Perfect, now this is how you turn" Troy said holding her hands on the wheel and turning the wheel while he also controlled the car while it was in first gear with his two pedals which were just the Clutch and the Brake, before then changing it back into second gear and letting Gabriella control it.

_His hands are so soft, I love the way they feel touching me... did I really just think that._

Gabriella shook that thought out of her head and focused on the job at hand she saw an empty junction up ahead "now Gabriella turn left at the end of the road" Troy said as Gabriella calmed herself down and did just as she did with Troy previously but without his hands on hers instead her guided the wheel with the palm of his hand not actually touching her which Gabriella didn't like, she like being guided with contact.

"That was really good, now were gonna do simple driving now down this road with the gear changed again" Troy said

"Urgh" Gabriella groaned

"I thought we covered this" Gabriella then replied

"Yes but while you're driving you'll always be changing gears, if someone in front of you brakes suddenly you're going to also have to brake and then change into first and start off again, when they move again, you have to keep alert" Troy said as Gabriella just looked as shocked as when they first got mentioned

"Come on, don't look so scared" Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand sticking it on the gear stick and moving it into first

"Go" Troy said placing her hand on the steering wheel

Gabriella set off smoothly until she hit 10mph knowing the car would want to be changed into second so she did as she remembered which was clutch in, off revs, change gear revs on and lift clutch up slowly

"Good but you let the clutch up a bit too fast try holding it, instead of going straight up" Troy said holding the clutch with his foot showing her what he means

"Okay" Gabriella said giving up for today

"Right let's switch seats again and I'll drive us home" Troy said as he directed her to pull over on the left hand side of the road, switching on her hazard lights while they switched seats

"So did you like that?" Troy asked as he drove her back home

"It's scary but yeah I'll definitely take up the 10 lessons, I could see myself liking it" Gabriella said

_Or just liking you and your company but if that's the way it goes then I'll have to enjoy driving_

"That's great, never have complaints" Troy said smiling

"Must be a good instructor" Gabriella said smiling '_Or everyone likes you and stays with you until they are so good they have no choice but to pass with flying colours and still stay for extra lessons when they are probably the best out there'_

"Here we are, would you like to book your next one?" Troy said smiling as Gabriella just nodded

"Same time and day?" Troy asked

"Yes, that's great has my Mom paid your for the ten lessons in advance?" Gabriella asked

"Yes she has thank you I'll see you next time" Troy said as Gabriella got out he made sure she got in before driving off for his next lesson

"How was is sweetie" Maria asked from her place at the cooker making lunch

"Loved it, and I have another one in a week, those ten lessons where a really good present mom Thanks" Gabriella said smiling

"Cards are on the coffee table, you can open them over lunch" Maria said as she switched off the cooker and started draining the pasta and covering it in the tomato and chilli sauce, doing a tomato and basil one for Jazmin.

**Sorry it's late but there will be no regular updates until 28****th**** June when I officially finish college for summer vacation, so just bear with me... im gonna try and get ahead by four starting Saturday, so here's a Monday Evening Post :) **

**What do you guys think of it up to now?**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Lesson 2

**My Driving Instructor**

**College is officially over YAY! Now yes this is out late but only because I had last minute course-work due in Friday at 11am.**

**Last Chapter**

"_How was is sweetie" Maria asked from her place at the cooker making lunch_

"_Loved it, and I have another one in a week, those ten lessons where a really good present mom Thanks" Gabriella said smiling_

"_Cards are on the coffee table, you can open them over lunch" Maria said as she switched off the cooker and started draining the pasta and covering it in the tomato and chilli sauce, doing a tomato and basil one for Jazmin._

**Chapter Three**

Gabriella opened her cards one by one, gaining $35 off friends and cousins, $30 of her Auntie, $30 of her uncle's on her mum's side, then $50 of her uncle on her dad's side and $100 off her Gran and Granddad on her mother's side as her father's no longer lived in America and would take longer to get here. Her mum got her two books she wanted with a book mark with her birthstone encrusted into it, a CD she really wanted and the Les Miserables on DVD and also a cheque for $300 which would go towards her new car once she passed her driving test.

"Here is mine Gabi" Jazmin said handing her a badly wrapped present and a sloppily written card

Gabriella opened it and tears came to her eyes, in a handmade picture frame was a picture of Jazmin as a baby and Gabriella holding her and Jazmin had wrote as neat as possible along the top 'Best Sister Ever!'

"Mommy gave me the picture" Jazmin said smiling brightly

"Thank you Jazmin" Gabriella said picking her up and giving her a tight hug which Jazmin returned not so tightly as her little arms didn't reach around.

Gabriella set her presents and money to the side as she read to Jazmin one of the sheets she got basically telling her lesson one about what she had learnt today, clutch control Jazmin of course didn't have a clue what Gabriella was reading but still cuddled into her sister and listened intently

They had the celebratory dinner as every year which every year Gabriella choose to have Chilli Beef Taco's which was a strange combination but Gabriella loved it and she choose it every year.

They all went to bed that night hoping that the weather would keep off until George Montez got home in 2 days time to spend Christmas with the family.

***With Troy***

Troy entered his house after he had finished all his lessons for the day no matter how many pupils he taught since that morning one pupil stuck in his mind

"Gabriella Montez" He whispered to himself. _She is so gorgeous _he caught himself thinking before shaking his head "Jesus she's only 16" he scolded himself loudly making Dodge jump and move further down the couch he shared with Troy

"Sorry Puppy" Troy said as Dodge stretched now leaning his head on Troy's thighs as they both lay stretched on the huge couch

"What can I do Dodge?" Troy asked stroking his dog's head

Dodge just looked and him and whined

"I feel like crying myself Dodge, come on, let's go for a walk" Troy said pulling himself up slipping on his converse as Dodge waited by the door for his lead to be put on.

***Next Morning – 10am with Gabriella***

"Mom can you call Troy and arrange a driving lesson for today is he has any, just I forgot something from the last lesson and I want to go over it quickly and have a re-cap before my next lesson because he wants to teach me round-a-bouts so I can drive myself home so I need this re-cap."

"Gabi" Jazmin said walking out of her room sleepily dragging her baby blanket behind her

"Jazzy" Gabriella said picking her up holding her in her arms like a baby and Jazmin just snuggled into her obviously still tired

"Shall we go lie in my bed Jazzy?" Gabriella asked as Jazmin just nodded against Gabriella's chest as Gabriella took them there

"Booked for 4pm Gabi" Maria shouted up before Gabriella could close her door

"Thanks Mom, I and Jazzy are going to sleep for a little longer in my room" Gabriella shouted and Maria just shouted back, "I'll come and wake you up at 1pm if you're not awake already"

4pm came around quickly after Gabriella and Jazzy got up at half 12 and have since then eaten, played and watched TV Gabriella was just waiting for Troy to arrive on her drive so she could have this re-cap lesson

Troy arrived seconds later and Gabriella flew out the door without a goodbye and was in the passenger seat as fast as she was out the door

"Gabriella, what did you need to go over?" Troy asked eyeing the brunette

"Well you know the right turn but I end up with my arms crossed I tried all night and kept crossing my arms, if fixed my arms on a left turn just a right turn I can't seem to master I was wondering if you could help me" Gabriella said embarrassed

"Basically Gabriella what you need to do it feed it through and not keep hold of the wheel, here we can go to that road again and do a right turn and I'll keep my hand on the middle so when your hand hits my hand you know to let go, It will get much easier as you get better but we can use this lesson as your second one and not a recap." Troy said as Gabriella nodded

*Wow I have huge writers block*

As the approached the right turn Troy put his hand the middle of the top part of the steering wheel and as Gabriella turned her hand hit his hand and she closed her eyes for a millisecond before thinking to let go and feed the wheel through while turning, she relived the moment once they had stopped in a lay-by further up the road.

"See that's all you need to do, without my hand there" Troy said

"Okay" Gabriella said unsure

"Right turn at the end of this lay-by" Troy said

Gabriella approached the give way and signalled right waited for the car to go past and went to turn right, once again crossing her arms and muttering a curse word to herself

"Language Gabriella" Troy said as she just went slightly red

"It'll get easier in time, here I've got some sheets, maybe you can take them and answer some on them if you know them and then we can keep going over certain questions if you don't know them now even though you cross your arms lets drive home through the two roundabouts" Troy said showing her the sheets

"Which Disney character has a friend called Thumper?" Gabriella asked

"Do you know?" Troy asked smiling

"Of course, Bambi" Gabriella said matching his smile

"Well done" Troy said

"What does that have to do with driving?" Gabriella asked

"Nothing it is just a sort of fun worksheet" Troy said smiling

"Oh okay then, so how do I do round-a-bouts" Gabriella asked

"Well let's get to one and I'll teach you" Troy said as Gabriella did everything and started down the road, slowly but getting there, Troy kept looking over and concentrating on how Gabriella drove she looked so cute getting frustrated with gears and braking

They approached the first round-a-bout and Gabriella froze, "were going straight ahead so no signal, go into second gear and follow it road, signal left to come off and follow your road, like this" said Troy and he helped Gabriella do just as he explained

"Same on the next round-a-bout you do it" Troy said smiling

"Second gear... no signal, check traffic... it's clear... follow around and left to come off" Gabriella said out-loud as she did everything and smiled as she headed off to her road

"Was that okay?" Gabriella asked timidly

"Yeah it was good, just need to pick up speed once you exit the round-a-bout" Troy said as Gabriella nodded

They arrived at Gabriella's driveway minutes later and Gabriella was satisfied with driving now, she couldn't wait for her next lesson

"How was it sweetie?" Maria asked her daughter as she breezed through the door

"I cannot wait until Saturday" Gabriella said knowing that is when her next lesson is

"I'm glad you like driving sweetie" Maria said and Gabriella just nodded knowing it was more she liked the instructor nor the actual driving.

**Sorry its late and short I have writers block.**

**But yeah review!  
next up Chapter Four I'll try get out on time.**


End file.
